1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transgenic fish, particularly purple fluorescent transgenic fish.
2. Description of Related Art
Transgenic technology involves the transfer of a foreign gene into a host organism enabling the host to acquire a new and inheritable trait. The technique was first developed in mice by Gordon et al. (1980). They injected foreign DNA into fertilized eggs and found that some of the mice developed from the injected eggs retained the foreign DNA. Applying the same technique, Palmiter et al. (1982) introduced a chimeric gene containing a rat growth hormone gene under a mouse heavy metal-inducible gene promoter and generated the first batch of genetically engineered mice, which were almost twice as large as non-transgenic siblings.
In addition to the stimulation of somatic growth for increasing the gross production of animal husbandry and aquaculture, transgenic technology also has many other potential applications. First, transgenic animals can be used as bioreactors to produce commercially useful compounds by expression of a useful foreign gene in milk or in blood. Many pharmaceutically useful protein factors have been expressed in this way. For example, human 1-antitrypsin, which is commonly used to treat emphysema, has been expressed at a concentration as high as 35 mg/mL (10% of milk proteins) in the milk of transgenic sheep (Wright et al., 1991). Similarly, the transgenic technique can also be used to improve the nutritional value of milk by selectively increasing the levels of certain valuable proteins such as caseins and by supplementing certain new and useful proteins such as lysozyme for antimicrobial activity (Maga and Murray, 1995). Second, transgenic mice have been widely used in medical research, particularly in the generation of transgenic animal models for human disease studies (Lathe and Mullins, 1993). More recently, it has been proposed to use transgenic pigs as organ donors for xenotransplantation by expressing human regulators of complement activation to prevent hyperacute rejection during organ transplantation (Cozzi and White, 1995). The development of disease resistant animals has also been tested in transgenic mice (e.g. Chen et al., 1988).
Fish are also an intensive research subject of transgenic studies. There are many ways of introducing a foreign gene into fish, including: microinjection (e.g., Zhu et al., 1985; Du et al., 1992), electroporation (Powers et al., 1992), sperm-mediated gene transfer (Khoo et al., 1992; Sin et al., 1993), gene bombardment or gene gun (Zelenin et al., 1991), liposome-mediated gene transfer (Szelei et al., 1994), and the direct injection of DNA into muscle tissue (Xu et al., 1999). The first transgenic fish report was published by Zhu et al., (1985) using a chimeric gene construct consisting of a mouse metallothionein gene promoter and a human growth hormone gene. Most of the early transgenic fish studies have concentrated on growth hormone gene transfer with an aim of generating fast growing fish. While a majority of early attempts used heterologous growth hormone genes and promoters and failed to produce these fish (e.g. Chourrout et al., 1986; Penman et al., 1990; Brem et al., 1988; Gross et al., 1992), enhanced growth of transgenic fish has been demonstrated in several fish species including Atlantic salmon, several species of Pacific salmons, and loach (e.g. Du et al., 1992; Delvin et al., 1994, 1995; Tsai et al., 1995).
The zebrafish, Danio rerio, is a model organism for vertebrate developmental biology. As an experimental model, the zebrafish offers several major advantages such as easy availability of eggs and embryos, tissue clarity throughout embryogenesis, external development, short generation time, and easy maintenance of both the adult and the young. Transgenic zebrafish have been used as an experimental tool in zebrafish developmental biology. However, for the ornamental fish industry the dark striped pigmentation of the adult zebrafish does not aid in the efficient display of the various colors that are currently available on the market. More recently, Lamason et al. (2005) in their report showed that the Golden zebrafish carry a recessive mutation in the slc24a5 gene, a putative cation exchanger, and have diminished number, size, and density of melanosomes, which are the pigmented organelles of the melanocytes and hence are lightly pigmented as compared to the wild type zebrafish. The availability of such fish having modified pigmentation for transgenesis with fluorescent proteins would result in better products for the ornamental fish industry due to better visualization of the various colors.
Green fluorescent protein (GFP) is a useful tool in the investigation of various cellular processes. The GFP gene was isolated from the jelly-fish Aqueous victoria. More recently, various other new fluorescent protein genes have been isolated. For example, fluorescent proteins genes called DsRed (a red fluorescent protein gene), ZsGreen (a green fluorescent protein gene), and ZsYellow (a yellow fluorescent protein gene) have been isolated from the Anthozoa class of coral reefs (Matz et al., 1999; Wall et al., 2000). The novel fluorescent proteins encoded by these genes share 26-30% identity with GFP (Miyawaki, 2002).
Coral reef fluorescent proteins have broad application in research and development. The red fluorescent protein, DsRed, has been used as a reporter in transgenic studies involving various animal model systems: for example, filamentous fungi (Eckert et al., 2005, Mikkelsen et al., 2003); ascidian (Zeller et al., 2006); zebrafish (Zhu et al., 2005, Zhu and Zon, 2004, Gong et al., 2003, Finley et al., 2001); xenopus (Werdien et al., 2001); insect (Cho et al., 2006, Handler and Harrell, 2001, Horn et al., 2002); drosophila (Barolo et al., 2004); silkworm (Royer et al., 2005); mouse (Schmid et al., 2006, Vintersten et al., 2004); rat (Sato et al., 2003); and plants (Wenek et al., 2003). It has also been used as a marker in imaging studies in stem cells (Tolar et al., 2005, Long et al., 2005) and mouse (Long et al., 2005, Hadjantonakis et al., 2003). Green fluorescent protein, ZsGreen, has been used as a transformation marker in insects (Sarkar et al., 2006), knock-in mouse model for the study of KIT expressing cells (Wouters et al., 2005), and as reporters for plant transformation (Wenck et al., 2003). Yellow fluorescent protein, ZsYellow, has been used as a reporter for plant transformation (Wenck et al., 2003) and for visualizing fungal pathogens (Bourett et al., 2002).
Fluorescent proteins that produce a purple fluorescent color have also been developed. For example, the fluorescent protein called FP635 (also called TurboFP635 or Katushka) is a far-red fluorescent protein that exhibits a bright fluorescent color and is useful for visualizing living tissues (Shcherbo et al., 2007). FP635 was derived by targeted and random mutagenesis of a bright red fluorescent protein from the sea anemone Entacmaea quadricolor that is called eqFP578 (Shcherbo et al., 2007).